


When he fall asleep

by chezzpizzah



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Horny, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Xiaojun was horny af, hendery was asleep, henxiao, i guess?, idk what to put in here, just read please, poor ten, so he suck hendery's dick, ten was asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezzpizzah/pseuds/chezzpizzah
Summary: Xiaojun unable to fulfill his dirty desires with his lover for two weeks, so he decided to calm himself down with inhaling the sweet scent from his lover, but it was totally wrong. Instead, he feels even needier and more aroused.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	When he fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Original Story (Indonesian): [@chezzpizzah](https://twitter.com/chezzpizzah) on twitter  
>    
>  Translation: [@cantfunction_](https://twitter.com/cantfunction_) on twitter  
>    
>  Hope u guys gonna like it!

The time has come where darkness overtook the sky, the cold breeze filling the atmosphere and the bright moon shining a faint light. The perfect time for people to be resting their mind and wander off to dreamland and that includes WayV.

They have been working long and hard for these past few weeks, and so here they are sleeping tightly in their assigned rooms. But, among these seven exhausted men, one is still squirming around his bed, not being able to sleep.

"Mmmh..." A small moan can be heard escaping from WayV's famous vocalist, Xiaojun. Unlike his roommates Yangyang and Kun who are in deep slumber, he is doing his personal business alone under the soft blanket.

Two weeks of having full-packed schedules and stage performances made him unable to fulfill his dirty desires with his lover, Hendery. So here he is, secretly massaging his little junior down there still covered by his boxers.

"F-Fuck... Hendery..." He bit his lips.

Being honest, the young latter is afraid of being caught by his roommates, but he can't help it. He badly wants to feel pleasure.

After a long while massaging his hard-on, Xiaojun still felt something's missing. He can't release like this, not when he doesn't get enough touches.

"Not enough... I need more." He mumbled to himself for the hundredth time. He needs something better, or... someone.

Yes, he needs him. He needs his Hendery so badly. He wants to savor him, smell his sweet scent that he oh so loved, and importantly, he wants to touch him. He wants—no, he needs Hendery inside him right now.  
After what felt like minutes holding in his guilty pleasures, he decided to move into Hendery's room. He thought that maybe his scent would calm him down, at least for tonight.

With caution and full awareness, he slowly tip-toed his way to his lover's room and opened the unlocked door. Even in the darkroom, he can still spot Hendery from afar, and his roommate, Ten, sleeping on their own separate beds.

Xiaojun stared at his lover's broad shoulders, moving up and down from breathing, which tells Hendery is fast asleep, snuggled into his blanket. Xiaojun slowly closed the door behind him and sneaked up to Hendery's bed, looking at his lover that he missed.

"Hendery..." He softly whispered, giving him love eyes.

A part of his heart tells him to wake Hendery up, but he didn't have the audacity to. He knows he's tired because of their damned schedule, even if all of their schedules differ from one another.

With guilt tripping him over, Xiaojun trespassed Hendery's bubble space, inhaling the sweet scent on his neck. When Xiaojun thought it would calm him down, he was totally wrong. Instead, he feels even needier, more aroused.

He felt like he needed more touching, anything to calm his junior down. Whatever it is, Xiaojun desperately needs to do sexual things to—or with Hendery.

With his dirty mind still uncontrolled, he came into the conclusion of pleasing himself, no matter how. Perhaps... touching Hendery won't be too bad, right? He can always go back to his room without leaving a single trace.

"S-Sorry, Dery." He sighed.

His wild hormones overtook his body, making him crept slowly to his bed, touching his boyfriend under the blanket.

He curved a smile on his lips the moment he placed himself in between Hendery's smooth legs, opening his boxer to reveal his private area.

In the dark and quiet room, Hendery's strong odor can be smelled, making Xiaojun go crazy over the scent he missed badly. This longing made him impatient and excited, especially for his hard on down there.

He slowly made his way to Hendery's junior, kissing its head slowly.

"Nghhh..."

The younger unconsciously growled in his sleep, making Xiaojun freeze. Xiaojun's heart beats faster every second, afraid that he might be caught red-handed. But as much as Xiaojun is worried, he can't help but to feel a bit of satisfaction.

He paused his actions, making sure his lover won't discover his dirty doings. Hendery's stillness makes Xiaojun feel better, knowing that he is safe.

The older continued to play with Hendery's soft dick, spoiling it with his hands and lots of kisses.

He successfully made Hendery's dick harden with just a few pecks. Xiaojun noticed and he gladly continued, this time he's pleasing Hendery's dick with his sinful little tongue. He tasted each and every inch of Hendery, savoring his flavors and his natural smell.

Xiaojun is satisfied with what he's doing, which is licking his favorite kind of ice cream. Hendery's.

Seconds passed, and Hendery slowly let out a low groan again.

Xiaojun deeply regrets his actions now. He's nervous, but then his other half is delighted by his own actions. He didn't want to stop, he wanted more of Hendery.

With a horny passion, Xiaojun opened his dirty little mouth and began sucking Hendery's dick. He closed his eyes, swallowing more of Hendery in an up and down motion repeatedly.

His actions made Hendery's dick harden a lot more, causing Hendery himself to let out fast-paced breathings.

The sleeping boy is unconsciously enjoying Xioajun's games. Knowing this, Xiaojun can feel the whole zoo around his heart and stomach.

Xiaojun continued to cover every inch of Hendery's dick with his saliva, making sure he left no spot dry, although his long and massive cock was really suffocating Xiaojun's mouth.

“Ngh hahh ahaahhh...” Hendery moaned a breathy one. At this point, Hendery isn't even breathing calmly.

Xiaojun thought that even if he's doing this risky thing, Hendery would never know because his brain must have thought he's wet dreaming.

Not long, Xiaojun felt Hendery's dick twitch inside his mouth, showing signs of his precum. This made Xiaojun bob his head faster, wanting to release Hendery's juices. He moaned quietly in between, making his dick vibrate slowly inside him.

After a couple of tries, Hendery let out white liquids from his tip, letting the hot substance drip down Xiaojun's throat.

Xiaojun happily swallowed every single one, making sure he tastes every last bit. After he squeezed them all out, he removed Hendery's giant dick from his mouth.

It was amazing.

Xiaojun finally got what he wanted for the last two weeks. The needy male controlled his breathings, letting his hot body calm down.

Instead of being satisfied with a simple cock-sucking, he now wanted more and more of him. Like always.

But, he decided to stop his business for now. He can't let his hormones go too wild, he must resist. Maybe tomorrow he'll be able to do it with Hendery, who knows? Well, at least he hopes so.

"Had fun?"

"Huh?"

Did I... hear right? He thought.

His husky voice sounds very familiar to Xioajun's ears. Xiaojun slowly moves his head outside the blanket and peaked outside—

—making eye contact with a straight-faced Hendery.

"H-hendery?! S-Since when did y—" Xiaojun squeaked with panic clearly showing on his tone.

"Answer me."

Xioajun knew he fucked up. He is beyond scared of the consequences he might receive, one of them being Hendery getting really angry that Xiaojun ruined his beauty sleep.

Hendery's dominant low voice made Xiaojun melt, but the situation is clearly not the time to be thinking about that.

"Y-Yeah..." He shyly confessed. "I-I'm sorry, Dery. I was really needy but I didn't want to disturb you and—"

"Didn't want to disturb? After what you did?"

"S-Sorry Dery..." Xiaojun hid under the blanket in shame, clearly aware he'd done something wrong.

"It's okay," Hendery chuckled. "I'm not mad, Jun."

Hendery pulled the blanket to reveal a pouty Xiaojun with his head hanging low. Hendery chuckled and kissed his forehead softly.

"You're... not mad?" Xiaojun doubted his lover's words, giving him a confused expression.

Hendery shook his head and smiled softly.

"S-So... when did you wake up?"

"I don't know, honestly." Hendery shrugged. "But I know I was surprised when you... did it. But it felt nice, so I stayed silent."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Xiaojun pouted his lips, making Hendery smile wider. "Who knows it wasn't me who gave you a blow job."

"Who else would suck me off, Jun? Do I have a second boyfriend, hm?" He joked, trying to make the situation better.

Xiaojun let out a small and shy giggle, showing off his perfect white teeth. He felt heat distributing to his face in both cheeks knowing he belonged to Hendery, and Hendery only.

"Hendery..." Xiaojun muffled and hugged his boyfriend, hiding his face on Hendery's bulky chest. "C-Can I ask for something??"

"What is it, baby?"

"I... I want to do it... please?" The older innocently asked him with puppy eyes. Hendery would lie if his face didn't make him die inside. Xiaojun is just too irresistible.

"What about our other members? They wouldn't want any noises would they?" Hendery snaked his hands to Xiaojun's petite little waist, drawing him closer.

"I can be quiet... I won't let out any noises. I promise!" Xiaojun answered with a kiddy like voice, hugging Hendery tighter and tighter.

Hendery truly cannot say no to his boyfriend, despite him being so naughty.

Hendery and Xiaojun continued the night by sucking off each other's faces, kissing passionately with each other in a sleeping position

Xiaojun's lips have always been Hendery's ecstasy. He's always drawn to those pink-tinted lips of his.

Xiaojun believes he's in heaven. Every time Hendery licks his lips, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer, it always makes Xiaojun's heart flutter, like flowers blooming everywhere.

Hendery's naughty hands begin to explore Xiaojun's back, rubbing it sensually. He slowly made his way to Xiaojun's plump ass, feeling them before slapping hard.

Xiaojun almost let out a small moan, but his gaped mouth made an opening for Hendery's tongue to slide in. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Hendery expectedly won. He explored Xiaojun's cavern, touching every inch of his mouth to his teeth, making a string of saliva drip down Xiaojun's cheek, trickling to his jaw.

Xiaojun goes crazy for this dirty play. He pulled Hendery closer to deepen the kiss, also causing their bodies to intimately touch. Hendery felt Xiaojun's covered bulge grind against his, making all sorts of friction between them.

Hendery continued rubbing his hands on Xiaojun's smooth ass, earning small gasps from him. He slowly reached for his boxers, slowly taking them off until they're completely off.

He continued to feel Xiaojun's thick skin on his hand, touching each and every inch. It sneakily slithered to Xiaojun's dick, already feeling wet from precum.

Hendery pulled out and stopped their kissing session, allowing them to catch some breaths before continuing.

"You're so wet, baby." He whispered in Xiaojun's ear as he kept on rubbing him. "Impatient much?" He smirked.

"I-I touched myself, but it didn't help," The older whined, trying not to let out noises. "I want you, Hendery. Please, I badly need you inside me."

"Naughty," He growled right in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "So fucking naughty."  
His actions made Xiaojun's body tingle for a second, his dick feeling harder than before. Hendery found his sensitive spot, and that did not help Xiaojun almost letting out a faint squeak. He forced himself to bite his lip, holding in all the sinful noises inside.

Hendery, still licking Xiaojun's ear, stopped rubbing his hands on Xiaojun's precum. Feeling like he got just the right amount, his hands began making its way back to Xiaojun's pink hole, coating it with the liquid from Xiaojun's body.

Slowly, Hendery inserted two fingers inside, adding steam to the situation.

"D-Dery..." Xiaojun tried to moan out his name. His eyes let out a single tear and his red lips wet from all those saliva.

Xiaojun’s legs felt weak. Those hands that always make the game shift before getting on to the good part had an impact all around his body. "Is my baby that horny?" Hendery growled, showing off his low timbres while still playing with the older's ear.

"Please, Dery, I—mmh..." He slipped in small moans in between which only the two of them can hear. "I need you inside me please, Dery."

"Beg for it, baby."

"P-Please, Hendery I want you pounding into me, I want you to wreck me all you want. Bring me to my fucking knees and make me beg even more. Please? Please??" Xiaojun, being the submissive he is, begged for his life only to get Hendery inside him.

"Work for it, slut." Hendery smirked and took off his and Xiaojun's clothing, leaving them all around the floor.

He continued to carry Xiaojun and made him sit on his lap. Hendery held his waist as Xiaojun lowered his head in embarrassment.

"You want my dick throbbing inside you?" He asked again.

Xiaojun can only give a small nod, earning a chuckle from the younger. "Do it yourself, baby. You wanted it."

The older tilted his head in confusion, then nodded slowly, mouthing an 'okay' from his mouth.

Xiaojun never played on top of Hendery, it was always Hendery being dominant and giving him the pleasure he asked for. But he wants to try something new as well.

He slowly took hold of Hendery's massive crotch and pointed it right at the entrance of his wet hole.

He slowly put it in, trying to be careful.

"H-Hahh mmh..." Xiaojun bit his lower lip hard, trying so hard to not let out sinful noises out of his mouth.

Xiaojun kept on pushing himself downwards, making Hendery's dick explore deep inside him.

His hole is hurting so bad, but this is what he wanted. This pleasing sensation of Hendery's cock buried deep inside him, he wanted this so bad for long.

After adjusting his position, he stayed still to calm himself down, control his breathing, and make sure his tiny little ass gets used to Hendery's big dick.

Hendery is just watching him, admiring him from near. He loves looking at Xiaojun's lewd faces. Only if they can be loud, it would be a perfect night.

Xiaojun began to move his hips up and down, making hot friction inside him. He seductively moved his lower body, getting really into the moment.

After a few thrusts, Hendery's dick hit Xioajun's prostate, making him gasp in silence. "A-Agh... mmh..." He moaned quietly.

"Shhh, baby." Hendery slapped the side of his thigh, putting one finger on his lips. "You want them to know, hm?"

"N-No..." Xiaojun shook his head, looking at his lover's eyes.

He fastens the tempo, suffocating Hendery's dick due to his small space.

It all felt so perfect, they are clearly having fun on cloud nine.

"You're so tight, my little prince." Hendery let out low moans, also trying his best to not make a lot of sounds.

He grabbed Xiaojun's standing junior that fits perfectly in his hands, playing with its pink tip. "So pretty, baby," He groaned, giving neck kisses to him.

He kissed Xiaojun's jawline, continuing until he reached his neck. He bit his collarbones, sucking them until they're red.

Meanwhile, his sinful hands went up his chest and played with his soft nipples, flickering it back and forth.

Xiaojun can't describe what he's feeling. Pain, pleasure, aroused—you name it.

This caused his movement to become slower over time, he's become too tired to continue. His weak body felt sick due to all the things happening, for Hendery harassed every single inch of his body. In short, you can say Xiaojun has become high and drunk.

Hendery of course noticed this, and it made his hands stop doing things to Xiaojun.

He grabbed the older's small waist and lifted him, only to push him down to force him to take more of his hard-on. He too moved up and down, making sure his dick touched each and every point inside Xiaojun.

Each time Xiaojun thought he was able to catch a simple breath, Hendery would thrust even faster, striking him and bringing him weak to his knees. "S-Slow down... hnghh..." Xiaojun begged and shut his eyes in pain, afraid that his hole might not be able to survive.

Hendery really shows no mercy when it comes to sex, he threw his head back and kept on pounding in Xiaojun's little hole, and he won't stop. Not until he can freely release.

Xiaojun who gave up bit his bottom lip again, now probably already bleeding. Oh he wanted to shout so much, It's not easy to hold in your noises when the pleasure you're getting is beyond sensational.

Xiaojun decided to play with himself and touched his chest, playing on both his nipples to get himself more aroused.

"Ohh—fuck Xiaojun," Hendery is going insane. The sight of his naughty little prince touching himself felt so good, making him even more eager to hit his sweet spot harder.

He could care less about the loud bed creaking or the sound of skin slapping that will most likely awaken Ten.

What's on his mind is just them pleasing themselves that has drowned in arousal.

"D-Dery... it hurts— a-ahh..." Xiaojun moaned almost loudly as he continued to touch himself, letting his orgasm reach its maximum state.

His red junior began to spurt out hot liquid, showing signs of him going to release.

"Cum for me baby," Hendery licked his lips and thrusts even more into him, wanting to release too. After it hit his prostate a couple more times, he finally came, followed by a long high pitched moan.

His white-hot liquid spilled everywhere, in both of the latter's stomachs, dripping down to their thighs.  
Hendery who hadn't had enough kept on increasing the pace, wanting to join his lovely boyfriend, until a couple of seconds later he reached the top of his orgasm and groaned, releasing inside and hit Xiaojun's sweet spot for the last time.

Xiaojun threw his head back in pleasure and dug his skin on Hendery's shoulders, holding in all the pain his back is experiencing.

Hendery's semen dripped down to Xiaojun's ass and onto the bed, dirtying the freshly cleaned sheets. The loud room is now silent again, only hard breathings can be heard throughout. Xiaojun slumped his body on top of Hendery's buff chest, letting his dizzy head rest for a while.

Hendery put his finger on Xiaojun's chin, wanting to see his boyfriend’s face. Even in a messy condition, Xiaojun looked ethereal. Especially in this condition, messy hair, red and swollen lips, and sexy love marks all around his neck.

"W-Were we too loud?" Xiaojun had the courage to ask because he felt shy with Hendery looking at him with such dear eyes. "Do you think Ten heard us?"

Hendery shook his head and looked over at his roommate. "I don't think so, baby. I don't think he even moved one bit."

They smiled at each other, heat distributing in both of their faces. Hendery rubbed the nape of his neck, while Xiaojun just tried to avoid eye contact.

"Do we need to clean ourselves?" He asked again, not wanting to feel awkward with him. "I'm too lazy to shower."

"It's all right, love. But it would be better if we wake up early tomorrow to clean up or else they'll know. Okay?"

Hendery gave him a loving smile and pecked his lips before removing his soft dick that's still inside Xiaojun. But Xiaojun shook his head and stayed put, not removing him inside his hole.

"Don't~" He whined and furrowed his eyebrows, pouting his lips. "Let it stay there for a while."

Hendery chuckled and ruffled Xiaojun's already messy hair. He nodded and positioned themselves to be ready for sleep. Xiaojun covered the two of them with the warm blanket and adjusted himself to be spooned by Hendery.

"You're so naughty, love." Hendery smiled in aw, kissing the top of Xiaojun's hair.

Hendery hugged Xiaojun's waist, giving him small pecs on his shoulder as Xiaojun buried his head deeper in the blanket, looking forward to entering dreamland together.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
**EPILOGUE**

JOHNNY

Daddy  
Daddyydyd??  
Daddy istg  
i need HELP  


these two people  
dont know SHIT about  
hormone control

HELP??  
DADDYYY???

DO THEY EVEN KNOW  
I EXIST?? THEY THINK I CAN  
SLEEP PEACEFULLY??

BITCH PLEASE I CAN HEAR  
THEIR SEX NOISES  
THE BED CREAKING AND  
_21:42_ ALL THOSE SKIN SLAPPING 😭😭  


I WANTED TO GET OUT BUT  
IT'LL BE SO DAMN AWKWARD 😭

WHAT AM I WITNESSING  
_21:44_ ???? LIVE PORN????

DADDY??  
AH FUCK

_00:28_ WHATEVER :)

Ten omg

I'm really sorry babe  
u know Im already asleep _07:29_

You're not mad right?  
babe?

babe im sorry :( _07:33_

_ 07:35 _:)  
[Blocked]_ _

**Author's Note:**

> English aren't my main language, but my friend really help me a lot, i really hope you enjoy ❤
> 
>   
> Put this here just in case u wanna say somethin to me as an anon(?)  
> [Chez's Curiouse Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/chezzpizzah)  
> 


End file.
